1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to online information processing, particularly to an online system which can dynamically set logical data pass (hereinafter called "session") multiplexed on a data link as required.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional online system which processes information online with multiple terminals connected to a host computer via communication lines, to set sessions between the host computer and a terminal, the logical address of a terminal that is needed to identify a session multiplexed on a data link has been statistically given in advance.
As it is necessary to statistically give another logical address for identifying the session multiplexed on a data link, online information processing has to be stopped for the addition of a terminal or alternation of another terminal's logical address, lowering the operation efficiency of the system. For every terminal having a session set, it is necessary to store the logical address as the session control information required for setting and disconnecting the session. Therefore, to its disadvantage, it requires a large volume of memory.